iMeet Holly
by seddieSUPERFAN101
Summary: The SQUEAL to iMeet Freddie's little sister
1. Family Approval

**Author's Note:: Hey I'm back with the SQUEAL! WOOOOOAAAHHHH :D I'm super happy and I'll tell you why when the first chapter is over. Here's the summary enjoy.**

**Summary: Two weeks later after Freddie proposes to Sam, Freddie's 10 year old cousin Holly comes. She is really evil to Sam and tries to destroy their relationship. More drama. Find out what she tries to do.**

**Okay well enjoy the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ICARLY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT.**

**Sam's POV**

Hey I'm back. Okay I'm going to tell you what happened for the past 2 weeks. Okay after Freddie proposed we flew back to California for 2 weeks because we wanted to celebrate with all our friends there. They all knew about it because Freddie told them he was going to propose. Oh and guess what? I got a record deal. My band and I have to practice super hard if we want to be the best band ever! Oh yeah I called Carly and told her to fly to Seattle for the summer. I didn't tell her yet. I didn't want to tell her yet just to save my ears. I want to tell her in person. She became a world famous fashion designer. I want her to design my wedding dress. I want the dress to be gorgeous. I want to make sure Freddie can't take his eyes off me. Not that he doesn't do that now. Do you know how many times that he's called me goregous. It gets annoying but I do enjoy it sometimes. Haley came back after she graduated and we brought Michael with us to surprise her. That girl really is crazy about him. I'm thinking who I should make my made of Honor. I mean I love Carly but I love Haley too and she is going to be my sister. I'll ask Freddie. Man I can't wait to marry that boy. I just want to skip the wedding and go right to the honeymoon part. Oh my god you should've been there we lost our virginity to eachother. It was hilarious well only to me. First, I came to bring Freddie lunch at Stanford. He was in the lunch and I went and gave him his lunch. So then I kissed him goodbye and then I realized that I wanted more so I dragged him in a closet and we did it in there. We got caught after that. I thought it was funny but Freddie got mad at me and didn't talk to me for 3 days. That part wasn't funny. Okay we're home.

We go in Freddie's old apartment.

I start smiling"We're back in Seattle"

"Yep MOM! we're home" Freddie said or yelled.

comes runs out her room yelling"FREDDIE" She crushes him in a hug. She even hugged me too. I guess she's expecting our relationship.

"Nice to see you too Crazy"

"Okay I'm gonna make your favorite meal go un-pack but keep the door open" She commanded

"No thanks"

"Yeah Mom we're not gonna go anything" Freddie said lying through his teeth.

"No I just don't wanna close the door because we might get loud"

"SAM!" Freddie yelled

Then Crazy faints.

"Great we weren't even here for 5 minuted and you already made my mom faint" Freddie said irratated

"Hey she's gonna be my mom too" I said fighting back

"Oh yea" He said remembering that

Crazy wakes up and gets up"Sorry about that"

"Hey where's Haley" I asked wondering

"Out with Michael" Crazy answered

"Ohhh" I responded

**Haley's POV**

Hey everyone! Incase you don't know me. I'm Freddie's little sister. 3 years ago I came to visit Freddie because I haven't seen him in 10 years and I really wanted to see him. When I got there Sam and I became friends. I really liked her. But the first day I came. I noticed that Sam and Freddie were in love with each other. I wanted them together and Carly did too. Then Sam told me that they made out in Freddie's room and we got happy. She made a plan saying that she would act like Freddie's girlfriend and see how he reacts. First we went great and then we started to talk about the plan when he went to the bathroom. I said something about the plan not noticing Freddie coming out the bathroom and he started questioning us. Sam convinced to forget it so we can watch the movie. He agreed. Then when the movie was over Carly and I went upstairs so they could talk. I didn't go upstairs after I heard yelling. I heard Freddie say some things that tore Sam apart. Well after that Sam said the same thing to Freddie that tore him apart too. I convinced them both to appoligze and they did. We went to the carnival and I met Michael. It was a awesome 2 hours that I spent with him. Well things went bad because they saw me kissing him. Oh did I mention that Freddie started acting overprotective and yelled at me infront of Michael. I got mad at him but it all worked out because Freddie appoligzed. Then came to the conversation after that. Freddie said he didn't want to be friends with Sam because he loved her. She didn't believe him and he got mad because of that. But it all worked out at the end. Wow I said all that.

Anyway I'm on a beach picnic with Michael.

"Michael I can't believe you did this all by yourself" I commented happily

"Yea I did it for you" He said sweetly

"Aww"

He smiles"So do you like it" He asked

"I love it...and you"

He grabs my hand"I love you too"

I start smiling and I kiss him sweetly.

Oh man I just remembered something. I was suppose to be back at home because Sam and Freddie are home.

I pull back from the kiss.

"Oh shit"

"What" He asked

"Sam and Freddie are back from California lets go"

"Ok" He said

We run off the beach and into his car.

**Sam's POV**

Crazy made us some icecream. I didn't want any because I don't know what she put in it.

"This icecream is so good" Freddie commented

"Let me try" I told him

He feeds some to me. Holy shit this is good.

"Mmm it is good"

Haley and Michael come in.

"Hey!" She said

I run and hugs her.

She hugs me back happily. She pulls back from the hug

"So whens the wedding?" She asked

"This summer probably at the end" I answered

"Cool" Michael said

"Oh Sam I forgot to tell you" Freddie said

"What?" I asked

"My little cousin is coming to stay with us" He said

"Does that cousin have a name?" I asked

"Holly" He answers

"Aww"

"Yea she's the only family member that hasn't approved of our marriage" He said

"Wait! we have to get an approval from a little girl" I said

"It's a tradition that everyone in the family has to approve of marriages" He said back

"Un-believeable Freddie I'm not getting an approval from a little girl I'll fuckin marry you if I fuckin want to" I yelled  
>"Ok easy Sam we have to or we can't get married" He said<p>

I start frowning"Well...I guess we're not then" I run into Freddie's room

**Freddie's POV**

"Another summer with drama" Haley said

"Oh the summer is just getting started" I said back

**Author's Note:: Okay there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OMG WHO SAW THE iLOST MY MIND PROMO. I WENT CRAZY. I'M STILL GOING CRAZY. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S FINALLY GOING TO HAPPEN. AFTER 3 YEARS OF WAITING. BUT I STILL HAVE TO WAIT BECAUSE IT COMES OUT IN AUGUST. I DON'T WANT TO WAIT THAT LONG. BUT I'M GOING PLACES THIS SUMMER SO TIME WILL FLY!**

**Okay who saw iParty with Victorious. I was...interesting. I liked some parts. Like the rap between Rex and Sam. That was awesome. The masks that they had to wear only made Freddie look awesome. Sam looked okay and Carly looked horrible. Patty fit her face so well. I liked the episode. It wa funny. I went crazy seeing Kenan Thompson. OMG he was funny in this episode.**

**Man I gotta go. I will get chapter 2 of this story up really soon. I already started summer.**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee dream about Seddie!**

**XxSeddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	2. Life is full of surprises

**Author's Note:: Hey everyone! Happy Summer. I thought I should kick it off with a new chapter of the SQUEAL of iMeet Freddie's little sister! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Come on! I don't own icarly. The amazing Dan Schneider does.**

**Sam's POV**

I'm upset because Freddie just told me that if we want to get married, we have to get a approval from a 10 year old. I think it's sweet that they do that but I don't want to get an approval from a little girl.

I'm just sitting here pouting like a little kid on Freddie's bed.

There's a knock on the door. I know it's Freddie so I let him come in.

He comes in"Sam"

"Yea" I responded

He sits next to me and puts his arm around me"I'm sorry" He said sincerely

"I know" I said back accepting his apology

"Holly is so sweet. She will say yes" He said

"How do you know that?" I asked

"Cuz your awesome you still act like a teenager even though your 21" He said sweetly

See this is why I love him. He always knows what to say.

I started smiling"Say more"

"Your gorgeous,funny, smart, and nice...when you want to"

I laughed and looks at him"I'm so lucky to have you"

"I feel the same way" He said back

I smiled and kissed him"Are you sure you want to get married so quickly?You just proposed 2 weeks ago"

"Yes I'm sure I want to be your husband" He answered

I grin and lays my head on his shoulder.

"Oh I have a surprise for you" He said

"What?" I asked

He gives me a letter.

I took my head off his shoulder. I took the letter and read it.

My face lights up"Freddie you got me into Stanford"

"Yes I did you start in the fall"

"How?"

"I recommended you" He said

"Oh my god I love you"

He told me earlier while we were eating that he was staying in school for 2 more years so I'm happy I'll be able to be there with him.

"I know" He said while smiling because of my happiness.

I throw my arms around him"Thank you so much"

"Your so welcome" He said while hugging me back.

I start making out with him. I pinn him down on the bed and pulls his shirt off.

**Haley's POV**

Michael and I are just standing here waiting for Sam and Freddie to come out.

"I hope their okay" I said worried

"Don't worry Haley I'm sure their fine" Michael said to me

"You wanna go check" I asked him

"No I wanna do this" He pushes me to the wall and kisses me. I wrap my arms around this neck and kisses back. He wraps his hands around my waist. I pull him closer and wraps my legs around his waist. I start moaning"My room"

"Really? you ready" He asked

"Yes"

"Ok" He carries me to my room.

**Freddie's POV**

"Oh my god" Sam breaths

"I know" I said

Sam puts on my shirt and some shorts.

"Sam you have no underwear on" I said. I said underwear because she hates the word panties.

"Yea I do I have your boxers on" She answered

"What am I going to wear?"

"This is your room; find something" She said back

"Fine" I put some shorts on and a t-shirt.

Haley comes in"Hey bro can Michael borrow some clothes?" She asked

"Why would he...you didn't!"

She smiles"But I did"

Sam screams and hugs her"Congrats Haley"

"Thanks...I see we all did this at the same time" She said

"Yea so wat it good?" Sam asked

"Yes it was" She answered

"I can't believe soon we'll be sisters" Sam said

"I know I can't wait! so stop practicing the honeymoon part and start plannin the wedding" Haley demanded

"We can't until Carly comes and first we need the approval from Holly" Sam said

Haley starts frowning"Oh hey lets go get something to eat Sam"

"Sure lets go get a pizza"

"Freddie remember to give Michael something to wear" Haley told me

**Sam's POV**

We arrive at the Pizza Palace and we sit down.

"So whats the problem" I asked Haley

"What do you mean?" She said nervously

"Your acting weird"

"Oh" She said

"Is it about Carly?" I asked

"No I don't hate her anymore it's about Holly" She answered

"What about her?"

"She acts different when Freddie's not around" She said

"Like how?"

"Lets just say she's evil...very evil" Haley said

I frown big time"Oh no man now I know she won't say yes" I said really upset

She touches my hand"I'm sorry"

"Thanks for giving me a heads up"

"Your welcome...it's going to be okay" She reassures me

"How? I might not be able to marry Freddie"

"Sam lets not worry about this right now she hasn't even come yet she might not even be mean to you" She said to me

"Don't jinx it"

"Touche`" She said

We start laughing until our pizza came.

**Author's Note:: The next chapter will be awesome! Holly and Carly are finally coming and there is so much drama that you'll think your watching a soap ophera. I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE THINK OF THE CHILDREN.**

**REVIEW AND ILOST MY MIND WILL COME ON EARLY! JUST KIDDING BUT PLEASE JUST REVIEW!**

**I have to go. I probably won't update for about 4 days because I'm going to New York but we'll see. I am surprise you with a chapter if I get at least 20 reviews.**

**You guys are awesome! **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**xXseddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	3. Carly and Holly arrives

**Author's Note:: Hey I told I would try to update another chapter while in New York. I'm having fun in New York it's really nice here. I brought my labtop just for you guys. I really appreciate your reviews. They give me confidence to write this story. Oh soon really soon I will start icarly: the aftermath. I can't wait to start that story. That one is gonna be epic! Okay well enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Come on guys I think your smart enough to know that I'm not Dan Schneider so I don't own icarly.**

**Freddie's POV**

Man I'm still a little in that zone where I'm shocked. My little sister lost her virginity at 18. Sam and I didn't loose ours until we were 19 but she's not a little girl anymore so I can't baby her. Anyway I heard Carly was coming tonight. She called and said she was leaving the airport. I didn't call and tell Sam and Haley that because I wanted to surprise them. I think I need some asprin. I know I'm not old. Maybe I'm still in shock.

I'm picking out some clothes for Michael so he can put them on. Haley must really like this boy. The kid is sweet and he looks like the kind of guy that won't break Haley's heart but I'm gonna have a little talk with him just to make sure he won't. Or he will be getting it from Sam.

I walked in Haley's room.

"Hey Michael here you go" I hand him the clothes.

"Oh thanks" He said

"Hey can we talk before you change" I asked

"Umm sure what's up?"

"Look Haley's my sister I love her a lot so please don't hurt her"

"I won't I promise" He said sincerely

"Ok good"

Ok I got him to promise. That's good. I should go shopping before Holly comes. I know kids love surger and I really want her to be happy so she can approve. I would just kill myself if she said no. I really would.

**Carly's POV**

Hey it's me Carly. I hope you all remember me. If not then I'm Sam and Freddie's best friend. I was the main host of icarly. I was the one Freddie was crushing on. I lived with my big brother in a wacky apartment in Bushwell Plaza; apartment 8C. Anyway I flew all the way from New York because I guess Sam and Freddie really wanted to see me since we haven't seen eachother in 3 years. I really missed them. I became a world famous designer. I designed dresses, wedding dresses, skirts, shoes, hats, etc. I was really popular. Everyone loved my clothes. New York is amazing. There's so many shopping enters. So many places to eat and more. But I missed Seattle. New York is never going to replace my home town. I missed Spencer and everyone else. I left right after Sam and Freddie got together. I felt bad that I left them like that but I hope their not mad at me.

Okay enough talking.

I walk into my old apartment with my suitcases.

"Uh it's nice to be home"

"Hey kiddo" Spencer said

"Spencer!" I run and hugged him"I'm glad you didn't sell this place"

"I can't! good things happened in this apartment" He said

"I'm so happy to be back I really missed everyone. So is Sam and Freddie here?" I asked

"Yep right across the hall" He answered

"Yay! I'm gonna go say hi" I walked out and knocks on Freddie's door.

open the door"Oh hello Carly welcome back"

"Thank you Marissa it's good to be back"

"Come in" She insisted

"Thanks" I said and then went in.

"Carly!" Freddie said

"Oh my god Freddie" I hugged him tight"I missed you so much"

"I missed you too Carly"

I pulled back from the hug.

"Where's Sam and Haley?" I asked

"Oh they went to get pizza" He answered

"Oh"

"They should be home any minute" He said

Then some boy came out of Haley's room.

"Ummm...hello" I said awkwardly

"Oh Carly this is Michael Haley's boyfriend Michael this is Carly our best friend" Freddie explained

"The fashion designer?" He asked

"Yes nice to meet you"

"You too" He said back

Then Sam and Haley come in.

I smiled widely. Gosh everyone looks so grown up.

"Hey I brought back pizza" Sam started saying but then screamed when she saw me"Carly!" She runs and hugged me really tight. I hugged back tightly"Oh Sam I missed you"

"I missed you too" She pulled back

"Haley you look so grown up congrats on graduating" I hugged her

"Thanks" She hugged me back and then pulled back.

"Ok now whats the surprise?" I asked curious

Sam showed me something on her finger. Oh my god! No! I am so excited.

My eyes go wide and I screamed and hugged Sam again and Freddie too.

"Oh my god congradulations guys"

"Carly I want you to design my dress" Sam said

I started tearing up and then I smiled"Of course"

"I have another announcement...Haley..Carly I want you both to be my Maid of Honor"

Haley and I both started crying and said"Of course we will"

Sam smiled"Excellent"

**Sam's POV**

All night Carly and I were talking about the tradition Freddie had with his family and I also told her what Haley told me about Holly. Carly was being so supportive. Now I know why she's my best friend.

Okay now it's morning and I'm just waking up.

I got up because I want to make myself look awesome.

"Freddie" I said waking him up

"Yea" He said

"What time is Holly suppose to be here?" I asked

"12 o'clock" He answered

"We have to get up" I demanded

"Fine" He agreed

I got out of bed and went in the bathroom

* 2 Hours later *

Man I'm tired. I helped clean up and I went to buy a nice outfit and I helped make breakfast. Man helping is a lot of work. Maybe this is why I hate helping because a lot of my effort which I don't have a lot of.

Okay we're standing infront of the door.

"How do I look?" I asked Freddie

"Gorgeous" He answered

I groaned"Haley how do I look?" I asked

"Amazing" She answered

Freddie frowned"Not fair"

"Aww" I kissed him"Feel better"

"No" He pouted

I kissed him again

"Ok! guys there's about to be a 10 year old girl here be careful on what you do in here" Carly said

"We got this Carly" I said

"Fine" She said back

* Knock Knock *

Freddie answers it"Holly!"

"Freddie" She jumps into his arms"Boy did I miss you"

"Aww" He puts her down

Holly is so cute!

"Holly this is Carly and you remember my sister Haley"

"Of course" She said

"That's Michael Haley's boyfriend and this is Sam my finance'"

She glares at me...and then smiles"It's very nice to meet you Sam" She said sweetly

"It's very nice to meet you too Holly" I said smiling.

Did anyone see her glare at me?

She glares at me...again. What up?

"Where am I staying?" She asked

"Freddie and I discussed that you should stay with me and him. Is that okay?" I said

She smirks evily"It's perfect"

I look at Haley and she frowns.

This is going to be a long summer...

**Author's Note:: DUN DUN DUN. What is going to happen next? Well I don't know. I have to think of that. I don't know when I'm going to update probably in 2 to 3 days so REVIEW! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU. I'm still going crazy because of iLost my Mind. I really do think I lost my mind. Oh if you go on my profile. You can see that I got one of the pics from the episode to be my profile pic. I think the pic is adorable.**

**Okay well I really have to go. I'm going swimming. Wish me luck**

**Byeeeee**

**xXseddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	4. Author's Note: I am soooooo sorry

**Author's Note:: Oh my god! Something horrible just happened to me! Okay I know you guys are kind of mad that I'm not updating iMeet Holly. I have writers block! :( **

**I've never had that and I'm super sorry that I'm not updating!**

**So either I stop the squeal or I can keep going.**

**You guys can choose. I don't want to stop but if any of you have any ideas on what I can do for the next chapter you are welcome to give me ideas. I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating! I feel really mean right now! I'm never mean so I feel bad because you guys are the best! :D**

**So please tell me your opinion or your ideas!**

**I will put up a poll asking the question so please vote!**

**Ok well I have to go and pack.**

**I'm going to Florida.**

**Don't worry I will bring my labtop so that I can update on some stories.**

**I was thinking on starting a scary story.**

**Maybe a crossover with Friday the 13th but with a little twist! I will give you more information really soon.**

**I think that story will be good!**

**So please review and byeeeee**

**Love and hugs,**

**Macy/ seddieSUPERFAN101**


	5. Problems start and more surprises

**Author's Note: Hey I'm back! Yayyyyyy! My writer's block for this story is over! I can continue this story! Okay this chapter is the start of the holly evilness. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if it's short.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this one more time I do not or ever will own icarly. That's final.**

**Sam's POV**

Okay I'm worried about this Holly girl. She keeps glaring at me. It's freaking me out. We were eating our breakfast and she wouldn't stop glaring at me. I swear I don't think she blinked once. I don't know why she hates me already. She just came in the door 30 minutes ago. I didn't do anything to her. After breakfast Freddie and I went back into our room to rest from all the cleaning and cooking. Then Holly comes in the room looking all sick.

"Freddie there's something wrong with the breakfast" She said sickly

"What's wrong with it?" He asked her

"It tastes like butt" She answered

After she said that she throws up on his floor. My mouth drops. I can't believe she made herself puke.

"Oh my god Holly" Freddie said

She wipes her mouth and smirks at me.

I glare at her. That son of a bitch!

"Sam your not cooking anymore" Freddie said firmly

"But"

"No more" He said angerly

"Okay" I said frowning

"Now go get a mop and clean it up" He ordered

"No I'm done with helping people" I said and walked out.

I have to tell Carly about this! That girl is really making me look bad. I drove to Carly's Hotel. I don't know why she's staying at a Hotel. Spencer still lives at the old apartment but maybe she didn't want to intrude since Spencer has a wife and daughter. I get there and text her that I'm coming up. When she opens the door I go in and tell her the whole story about what happened this morning after she left.

"So she just threw up" She asked

"Yep all over Freddie's floor"

"And he made you clean it up" Carly said

"Yea but I said no and walked out"

"Man that girl is already causing problems and she just here" Carly said

"I know!"

"What are you gonna do?" She asked

"I don't know"

"Aww maybe you should go and apologize that might make things better" She suggested

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"Your doing this for Freddie okay! Do it for Freddie" She said

I sighed"Fine I'll apologize but I will not apologize to Holly"

"Yes you are if you want her to say yes" Carly said

I huffed"I hate this I hate this so much"

"Me too but we gotta accept the tradition" She said

"If I'd known about this tradition I wouldn't have said yes"

Carly gasped"Samantha Claire Puckett how dare you say something that cruel"

"But"

"Don't blame Freddie for this it's not his fault it's his family tradition don't be like that it's not fair to him" Carly said madly

"Okay what do I do then"

"Go apologize to Freddie AND Holly"

"Fine"

With that I left and drove back home. I really don't want to apologize to her! This whole thing is just a bunch of bullshit.

**Freddie's POV**

I'm so upset with Sam for just leaving like that. I'm looking in the food she made to see if there's something that Holly can't eat. I eat some real quick. Mmmmmmmm holy shit! She put cinnamon in the pancakes. I spit it out.

"I can't believe you want to marry someone who tried to kill me" Holly said

"It was an accident Holly" I tried to defend Sam

"Whatever you say" She said

Then Sam comes in"...Hey"

"Sam"

"Can we talk?" She asked

"Okay"

She looks around at Haley and Holly"Alone!"

"Oh right!" Haley runs into her room.

Holly walks into my room and closes the door.

"Are you happy?"

"Huh?" She said confused

"You know while I was waiting for you to return I found something in the breakfast"

"Which was?" She asked

"Cinnamon! you know all Bensons are allergic to cinnamon"

"No I didn't know" She said

"You nearly killed us"

"I'm sorry Freddie I didn't know" She said in the verge of tears

"It's okay"

She smiles"And I'm also sorry for earlier"

"It's alright I forgive you Princess"

"Umm can you stay out here I'm gonna talk to Holly" She said

"K" I said and then kisses her.

**Sam's POV**

Wow I just figured something out. I hate apologizing. It makes me feel weak.

I knock on the door.

"Come in" She said in a sweet voice

I walk in"Hey"

"Oh it's just you" She said in her normal voice

I sit down next to her"Holly I think we got off to the wrong start"

"I think we're just fine" She said

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you so much I hate you a lot" She said

"But why?"

"Lets just cut to the chase...I'm going to approve" She said

"Really? Great" I stand up

"But all this summer I'm going to make sure Freddie won't wanna marry you at the end" She said and smirked

My eyes go wide. WHAT!

**Author's Note: Oooooooooo that girl is evil. Please tell me what you think. I'm sorry for not updating. I was going to update earlier but I was busy with my band and the trips I'm taking but I was on Fanfiction a lot but I didn't have enough time to update the story. I know how I'm going to end this story but it's a twist to it. I'm going to end it at like chapter 10 or something. But I can't wait until school starts! I'm going to be a senior and then off to NYU. I love music and painting and I'm good with computers so that would be good. I'm going to major in Music and Theatre. I love the arts. I love dancing too. I'm going to far away from home. I live in Mailbu, California so I'll be far from home. I was born in Florida. **

**But anyways I'm sorry I was just typing my whole life and stuff.**

**Please review. It will only take like 20 seconds or less. You can say anything. **

**But just please review.**

**K I should go. I'm going to the beach which is like 5 seconds away from home so bye!**

**XxseddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:: Oh my god! Something horrible just happened to me! Okay I know you guys are kind of mad that I'm not updating iMeet Holly. I have writers block! :( **

**I've never had that and I'm super sorry that I'm not updating!**

**So either I stop the squeal or I can keep going.**

**You guys can choose. I don't want to stop but if any of you have any ideas on what I can do for the next chapter you are welcome to give me ideas. I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating! I feel really mean right now! I'm never mean so I feel bad because you guys are the best! :D**

**So please tell me your opinion or your ideas!**

**I will put up a poll asking the question so please vote!**

**Ok well I have to go and pack.**

**I'm going to Florida.**

**Don't worry I will bring my labtop so that I can update on some stories.**

**I was thinking on starting a scary story.**

**Maybe a crossover with Friday the 13th but with a little twist! I will give you more information really soon.**

**I think that story will be good!**

**So please review and byeeeee**

**Love and hugs,**

**Macy/ seddieSUPERFAN101**


	7. Problem 2

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay. I was suppose to update 2 days ago but my hands wouldn't let me. I hope this chapter really makes you happy. It's really short so sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: I really don't want to say it again. I don't own icarly. You don't see Macy Bennett as the creator. No you see Dan Schneider. Enough said.**

**Holly's POV**

Okay I have a plan and it seems like it's working but I need to do something else to get Freddie really mad with Sam and not talk to her for days. I just told her my plan and boy is she shocked that a 10 year old can make such a brilliant plan.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked

"Cuz I hate you duh!"

"Ok listen you little..."

"Wait hold up a sec" I said cutting her off.

I have a brilliant plan that would make Freddie so mad at Sam.

"What!" She said madly

I slapped myself so hard that you could probably see the mark on my face. Then I screamed because it did hurt. Then I started fake crying.

Sam looked at me like I was crazy.

Freddie came running in the room"What happened" He asked

"Sam slapped me" I fake cried

"What!" He said

"I did not slap you" Sam yelled

"Sam tell that to the red mark on her cheek" Freddie yelled

"But I didn't slap her" Sam said

"Firescape now!" He said firmly

Sam frowned and left and I just jumped of joy in my head. My plan is actually working.

"Tell Haley to get you some ice" Freddie told me

"K" I said back trying not to sound so happy

He left too. I can't wait to not be a flower girl at a wedding that's not going to happen.

I smirked"Strike 1"

**Sam's POV**

I can't believe her. She's such a pain. Now I accused of slapping her. Freddie knows I don't slap little girls even if their pain in the asses.

I saw him come out and stands infront of me.

"What's going on? Why did you slap her?" He asked

"I didn't slap her Freddie I swear you gotta believe me"

"Okay but who slapped her then an imaginary hand" He said sarcasticly

"No she did she slapped herself and tried to frame me of doing it"

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Absolutely I don't lie to you...anymore"

He lightly chuckles.

"So do we kiss and make up" I said standing up

"Yep" He sits down and pulls me on his lap and kisses me. It ended up being not just a make up kiss if you know what I mean ;)

Holly you're not the only one who can play this game. Your not getting rid of me anytime soon.

**Haley's POV**

Holly came up to me and told me that Sam slapped her. I played along for a little while but I know what she's trying to do and I think it's bullshit.

"Here you go" I gave her the ice

"Thanks Sabrina"

Oh my fuckin god! She can't even getmy name right.

"It's Haley" I said

"Whatever" She said snobby

That's when I blew...

"Look you little paini in the ass I know your plan and it's not going to work they're too in love to break up so stop your stupid plan" I yelled at her

"We'll see about that Ashley" She said

I blinked twice"IT'S HALEY"

I can't believe she's trying to break up Sam and Freddie. She thinks Freddie is just going to fall out of love with her. That's not going to happen. Or is it?

**Author's Note: I warned you about the shortness. I wrote this on my phone so give me so credit. I think this was a good chapter. I hope you think so too. The next chapter will be much longer I promise. I would like to thank all of you who are being so supportive. I love you guys for that :D**

**Okay I'm confused about something. On twitter everyone is saying iLost My Mind is coming out August 13th and today I heard August 3rd so can someone please tell me the real date because I don't want to have a false date. Why would it premiere on Wednesday?**

**Okay I have to drive in the morning so I want to be awake. I have to drive my sister Rosie to piano lessons. My whole family is full of music. Like today when I came home everyone was on their instruments and after I un-packed we just sung random songs. It was so fun. Oh man there I go again just blabbing about stuff you probably don't care about. Sorry.**

**Ok pieces out! 3**

**xXseddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	8. Huge problem,tragedies

**Author's Note: Hey it's me again with another awesome chapter of iMeet Holly. This chapter may be the best chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not saying it again. My name is Macy not Dan therefore I don't own icarly.**

**Haley's POV**

This girl is trying to break up Sam and Freddie. It took the whole summer to get them together. Lots of drama. Holly is just creating more drama and I think it's bull. She can't even get my name right. She's known me her whole life. This is fuckin crazy!

"Your not getting away with it"

"Oh shut up Stacey" She said forcefully

"For the last fuckin time it's HALEY"

"Whatever Chloe" She said

This is fuckin rediculous!

Sam and Freddie come in from the firescape. Their glowing so they probably had sex.

"Ah nothings better than sex on a firescape" Sam said

"Sam!" Freddie yelled

"So you guys made up" I asked

"More like made love" Sam said

"Great" I smirked at Holly

"Hey can we go to the carnival" Holly asked

"Sure I love carnivals" Sam said sweetly. Why is she still trying to be nice to her. She's evil.

"Great" Holly said smiling

The Michael came out of nowhere and said"I love carnivals too some great memories" He said

"I know" I said giggling and smiling at the same time.

"What are you guys talking about?" Holly asked me and Michael.

"We fell in love at a carnival 3 years ago" I answered

"Interesting" The devil said

"Well lets go everyone! the carnival is waiting we don't don't want to die of boredom do we?" Sam said

Holly smirks"Oh somethings going to die alright" She muttered. I heard exactly what she said. She wouldn't...

"What Holly?" Freddie asked

"Nothing" She answered quickly

**Sam's POV**

We arrive at the carnival. I remember the last time we came here 3 years ago. Haley fell in love. Freddie went pyscho on her. Ah good times.

"Lets go on all the rides" Holly said excited

"Well sure just not the rollercoasters" Freddie said nervously

"Oh come on don't be a wimp all your life" She said

"Fine" He said giving in

We went on all the rollercoasters and basicly all the rides. Freddie only threw up once. That's a record. He would usually throw up after every ride.

Finally we finished riding everything but...

"Lets go on the Ferris Wheel" Holly suggested

"Sure" I said

"I'll stay here" Haley said chickening out

"Me too" Michael said

"Same" Freddie agreed

"You guys are afraid of the Ferris Wheel" I asked amazed

"Yes" They all said

I rolled my eyes"Pussys come on Holly"

After waiting in line for half an hour we finally get on the ride. We buckle up. It finally starts moving and it stops when we're in the middle. This is lame.

"So are you having a good time" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Shut up" She said and un-buckles the seat belt.

"What are you doing?" I asked slightly scared

"Look obviously Freddie is still in love with you so the only way for me to not be a stupid flower girl is for me to get rid of you for good!" She said

"What" I said fully scared

"Goodbye Sam see you in Hell" She pushes me off the ride.

I screamed and grabbed onto the handle bar on the side on the car thing.

"HELP ME PLEASE"

"No just wait until we go higher" She laughs evily

"Fuck you" I yelled

"Aww that made me so sad" She said sarcasticly

**Haley's POV**

Oh my god. It's been so long since I had a corndog.

"Mmm corndogs" I bit into the food.

We walk back over to the Ferris Wheel.

I hear someone screaming and it sounds like Sam.

I look up and screams"OH MY FUCKIN GOD SAM!"

"What" Freddie said and looked up too and screams"SAM HOLD ON"

**Sam's POV**

I'm gonna die I'm gonna die...someone help me please.

"Shit I'm slipping"

"Aww that sucks for you" That son of a bitch said

"HOLLY HELP SAM" Freddie yelled to Holly

Thank you somebody noticed me dangling here.

"OKAY I'LL TRY" She grabs my hands and starts pulling me up but then said"Wait what am I doing?"

She lets go of my hands.

I scream and cry for help.

I hear Freddie, Haley, and Michael scream too.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the ground.

Goodbye Freddie.

Then everything went black.

I wake up in this bright room.

Am I in heaven?

Where am I?

What the fuck happened?

I open my eyes fully and I see Freddie looking right at me with dried up tears in his eyes.

"Where am I?"

"Your at the Hospital" He answered

"I'm alive"

"Yea barely the doctors weren't sure if you were going to make it" He said

"Oh"

"Umm Holly wants to see you"

My eyes go wide"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Come on please she wants to apologize for letting you go"

"Fine whatever" I said

"Ok good" He left

Then Holly came in after a few seconds"Well well look whos alive I thought you died"

"Me too...I wish I did" I said slightly regreting what I just said.

"Let me make that wish come true" She grabs a pillow and shoves it over my mouth.

**Author's Note:: Ooooo wasn't that awesome or not. Please do tell me if I did something wrong. I can take criticism real well. I think but don't be afraid to tell me any problems. I love feedback. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh yeah countdown to iLOST MY MIND: 25 more days!**

**Opps my battery is running low. I have to have enough to upload this chapter and post it so Byeeeeee!**

**XxseddieSUPERFAN101Xx**


	9. Important Conversation

**Author's Note: Hey I hope your ready for the next chapter. So get ready. Your about to get some answers. I'm going to put this on Holly's POV because I want to. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own icarly so why are you making me say it. Gosh! Okay on with the story.**

**Holly's POV**

Okay so lets recap with everything. So I suggested that we go to the Carnival because I had a plan. You see I knew Freddie and Haley were afraid of Ferris Wheels because they almost fell off one a long time ago. My plan was to get Sam on it and then push her off but of course she held on. When the others noticed that she was hanging freddie told me to help her up and I helped her half way up and then let go. But she only fell on grass so I knew she wouldn't die. So I went to plan B. I shoved a pillow on her face. Lets see where that goes.

I pushed on the pillow harder because she is pretty strong.

"Come on die already" I said frustrated

But Sam pushed the pillow off her and said"What the fuck is wrong with you"

Before I could respond Freddie came in.

"Hey umm Sam I'm going to take Haley and Michael home" He said

Man the luck just comes to me.

"Ok but take Holly too please" She pleaded.

"She's fine here" He answered

Sam huffs and I smiled.

"I'll be back" He kissed her.

I rolled my eyes.

I hate when people kiss infront of me like I'm not 10 years old.

The he leaves.

I turned to Sam smiling evily.

"Come on just leave me alone" She said

"No I won't not until I don't have to be a flower girl at your wedding"

"So that's what this is all about you don't want to be a flower girl" She said

"Maybe...No" I responded

"Then tell me the problem" She said to me

"Well I don't you guys to get married" I said

"I got your point but why?" She asked

"Cuz I'm use to getting all of Freddie's attention" I answered

"And your afraid that with me in Freddie's life you won't get any of his attention" She said

Maybe she gets me. If your wondering why I'm like this. I'll tell you the story.

Well it all started with me being 1 years old. My parents got into a car accident. I found out when I was 6. I was in pain. I hated everyone in the world expect Freddie. He's the only one who didn't pity me. I hated it. I always hung out with Freddie. I felt like he was my only family. Then when I found he had a sister. I hated her. I knew Freddie loved her and they got along so well. I hated not getting attention from him. So I found out Haley was really smart so I sent in a letter to this boarding school in San Diego with Haley's grades and GPA and 2 days later I got a letter back saying they would send a schlorship. She never found out that I was involved. She just thought that the school she was going to did it. Then when she left Freddie was all mine again. I lived with my grandparents and I hated it there. They were no fun. I had no siblings either so I was so lonely when Freddie went to school and did that stupid web show. He always hung out with Carly and Sam and had no time for me. I knew what I had to do when my grandma told me I had to approve Sam and Freddie's wedding. I told myself that I hate Sam but now she doesn't seem so bad. She gets me. She's not acting mad anymore.

"Yea" I said

"Look Holly do you really think that Freddie's going to forget about you" She asked

"Yea...Sam he loves you a lot I can see it" I answered

"He's not going to forget about you he loves you even if your a little evil pain in the ass" She said

I smiled. I think I like her now.

"So that's why you went crazy on me" She said

"Yea you see I have no Mom or Dad or siblings I really only Freddie" I said to her

"No you have Haley, Michael, Carly, Mrs. Benson, and Me" She said back to me

"Really! your not mad?" I asked

"Oh I'm mad but I can forgive quickly" She answered

"So can we start over" I asked

"Sure" Sam answered and smiled.

"But first I want to apologize for everything I did" I said sincerely

"It's alright I guess I can forgive you but I'm still mad" She said

"That's understanding" I said

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's short but give me some credit. I'm half asleep and I have to teach kids piano and guitar tomorrow so I did the best I could. I just wanted to update so I wouldn't have you guys waiting. So please show me some love and review! I love all of your reviews. They make my day. Anyway I should really get some sleep because it's not safe to drive when your half asleep. **

**I can't wait until school starts. I'm going to be a senior! **

**Countdown until iLOST MY MIND: 22 days I think? Remember I'm half asleep so please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Okay I really have to go.**

**I will update as soon as I can. I promise the chapter will be longer.**

**Bye!**

**I 3 you all!**

**xXseddieSUPERFANxX**


	10. READ THIS! IT'S SAD,WELL FOR ME

**Author's Note: Hey guys I know your expecting a new chapter and I'll have one up in a few days but I have some bad news for me that I wanted to say to you guys.**

**Okay it all started when I was eating dinner; My sister had already finished dinner so she thought it would be cool to go in my room and go through my stuff and almost destroy my guitar. I know your probably thinking; So what. Well that was my first guitar that my real dad gave as a present. So I yelled at her and of course my Mom took Rosie's side and she told me I couldn't watch tv until I go back to school which is in October. Do you see the bad part now. I'll miss probably 3 new episodes of icarly. I've been waiting for months for these new episodes and my Mom is just going be that cruel and say I can't watch the episode.**

**Don't you think it's cruel?**

**Well I think it's un-fair!**

**I'll be 18 in January so I think it's bull. **

**You don't know how upset I am.**

**Please review!**

**Please make me feel better!**

**I lost my tv and computer.**

**I only have my phone and I can't watch it on here because I don't have youtube.**

**I'm sorry I wasted your time.**

**Please don't worry I have the new chapter written on paper so I'll have it up in 2 days or maybe less :(**

**So I will talk to you guys later.**

**Thanks for reading :(**

**I 3 you all very much :)**

**Bye :(**

**xXseddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	11. Finale!

**Author's Note: Hey everyone here's the last chapter of the SQUEAL! Okay so this is just a overview of what happened after the last chapter and what happened in the future. Yea so I hope you all enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly. If I did I would of made iLost My Mind come out already. **

**Sam's POV**

Okay so Holly told Freddie her plan and he was truely pissed but I told him what she told me and he understood. She apologized and of course we forgave her and the good thing is that she approved. So I'm sooo happy about that. Right now I'm putting on my dress for the wedding and Carly and Haley are putting lots of make up on me that you can't see my face.

"Guys I can't see me" I said

"I'm just covering the bruises" Carly said

"But Freddie said he loved my bruises" I said

"Sam he was just making you feel better" Carly said

"Whatever just hurry up I don't wanna be late" I said

"Aww look who's excited to be getting married" Haley said

"Of course I am" I smiled

"Okay we're done" Carly said

"Now put your shoes on and lets get into the limo" Carly also said

"K" I said and did as she said

.

.

.

.

.

We got there and I was so nervous. I was finally getting married...to Freddie.

Everyone was going to be there. It was like a celebrity wedding. Gibby and Tasha were going to be there. All of our friends from school and some fans and of course our family. Well the ones that we invited. We seem to invite a lot of people. I heard that paparazzi were even going to be there. Holy shit.

Holly agreed to be our flower girl. Which is good because she's actually really sweet. Oh and is of course going to be there. I hate that I'll have her last name but she's actually pretty cool now. She's going to be my mother in law :( Not good.

Carly and Haley have been really helpful even though they were my maid of honor. Haley was finally going to be my sister. I'm happy about that and Carly is already like a sister to me. I love them both.

.

.

The wedding started.

Man I was nervous.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked

"Nothing sweetie just a little nervous" I answered

"Don't be your going to do fine just say I do and it will be over" Holly said

I smiled.

"Thanks"

Then she hugged me.

I smiled again.

She pulled back.

"Freddie picked a great girl. You didn't give up when I was torturing you. That showed you really do love him and I want him to have that kind of girl" She said

I smiled.

"I really do love him and I'm glad you realized that" I said

She smiled.

"Okay it's time" She said and picked up her basket.

I grabbed my flowers.

We started walking.

I saw Freddie. He looked gorgeous as usual. I saw his face light up.

I walked up to him.

"You look beautiful" He said

I smiled.

"You don't look half bad" I smirked

.

The rest of that was a blur to me. I said "I do" and then that's all I remember and then the guy said you may kiss the bride.

I jumped in his arms and he kissed me.

This is the happiest moment in my life.

Then I threw my flowers.

Haley caught them.

I smiled at her and then Michael.

I guess there's going to be another wedding coming up in a few.

.

.

.

Then we went on our honeymoon to Hawaii. We had a wonderful time and the food was great.

A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant with twins girls.

I already knew what I was going to name them.

Carly and Haley.

Then when Haley was 21 and we were 24, Michael proposed. We were so excited.

Then Carly got a boyfriend. We knew where that was going.

Everybody lived happily ever after...

_**The End**_

**Author's Note: I know that ending sucked. Well it's over. I wanted to make the ending better but I couldn't think of anything. I told you it was just a overview of the future. I hope you enjoyed the stories. I enjoyed writing them very much. So bye now. **

**REVIEW! PLEASE :)**

**xXseddieSUPERFAN101xX**


	12. Thanks!

**Author's Note: Hey I thought I should shout out to these people who reviewed my story.**

**.**

**Moviepal: Thank you so much. I really appreciate all your reviews and support :) I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**.**

**icarlyfan101: Thank you so much for your kind reviews :)**

**.**

**TurquoiseHeart15: Thanks for reviewing :) I hope you enjoyed it!**

**.**

**SeddieGal101: Thank you so much for reviewing :)**

**.**

**mortalimortality: You rock! Your reviews rocked. I hope you enjoyed the story :)**

**.**

**iSam101: Thanks for the awesome reviews :)**

**.**

**Pink89765: Thank you for the support and reviews :)**

**.**

**TheRockAngel: Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed reading it :)**

**.**

**SeddieFan210: Thank you so much :)**

**.**

**Moviegirl46: Thanks girly :) I hope you enjoyed it.**

**.**

**Embrace Your Inner Gibby: Thank you for reviewing :)**

**.**

**pbjforever: Thanks for reviewing :)**

**.**

**3moxa16: Thanks for the reviewing :) You rock at that!**

**.**

**jackpotdante: Thanks for reviewing :)**

**.**

**Seddie2daMAX: Your awesome and thanks for reviewing :)**

**.**

**The-Coalition-Of-Nerds: Nice username! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**.**

**musicqueen124: Thank you so much :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay again thank you all for reviewing. I had a blast writing it. I really appreciate all the support you all gave me. I love you guys so much for that.**

**I really hope I can get into another story soon. I can't wait for that.**

**Okay if you have any questions you can PM me and I'll answer right away. I hope to hear from all of you really soon.**

**Okay I really need to be getting to bed. I have to teach 13 people dances so I have to be fully up for that.**

**Bye :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXseddieSUPERFAN101xX**


End file.
